El huésped
by Zilia K
Summary: Todo empezó una noche, una de esas noches muy oscuras en las que uno no debe salir... MalonxDark Link


Bien este fic esta dedicado a **Kid Evans,** por haber dado con la identidad del asesino de mi fic de MVI, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. Como me la pediste, aquí esta el MalonxDark Link XP, nunca pensé escribir algo de esta pareja… pero bueno… las vueltas de la vida nos dejan en esto XD

En verdad espero que te guste :')

**.-.-.-. El Huésped .-.-.-.**

Todo empezó una noche, una de esas noches muy oscuras en las que uno no debe salir, pero yo porfié con mi padre y fui a la pesebrera de las yeguas, hoy pariría nuevamente la madre de Epona.

Aquella yegua ya no estaba en el rancho, la pequeña ahora pertenecía al joven del hada, un chico apuesto y muy servicial que se molestó hace años en ayudarme. Habían pasado casi siete años desde aquello, y habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Epona se fue junto a ese curioso muchacho, los años le habían sentado bien. Bastante bien he de admitir, ese muchachito se había convertido en todo un hombre, lástima que su visita al rancho hubiera sido tan breve.

Pero el chico del hada no era el único que creció.

Aún recordaba la canción que había compuesto para la pequeña Epona, ella había nacido débil y chiquita, mi padre insistía que ella no levantaría, pero lo hizo, a pesar de lo que todos decían Epona creció grande y fuerte, sus debiluchos miembros fueron remplazados por unos gruesos y firmes, de cascos anchos y un aplomo perfecto, un cuello musculoso, lomo corto y recto, pectorales amplios y perfil cóncavo, además había heredado la inserción baja de la cola de su padre, un ejemplar alazán muy vivaz e inteligente.

No pasó mucho antes de que esos recuerdos quedaran atrás, las puertas de la pesebrera estaban a tan sólo unos metros, bajé un poco mi linterna de aceite y la luz tintineante dejaba atrás mi alargada sombra. Me asomé por la ventanilla de la puerta ya en la entrada de la pesebrera, debía moverme con cuidado para no alterar a la yegua, ya echada… era claro que pronto daría a luz.

Siempre me había preguntado porque los equinos decidían "programar" sus partos durante la noche, era curioso, pero la mayoría de las yeguas paría entre las once y las cuatro de la mañana. Y la madre de Epona no era la excepción, por la posición que en esos momentos tenía la luna, estimaba que fueran las dos o tres de la mañana.

Y entonces, en medio de aquella tranquilidad, rodeada por sutiles sonidos nocturnos, algo irrumpió aquel sosiego. Alguien avanzaba por el costado de la pesebrera, parecía que había tropezado con algo, quizás se trataba de algunas cubetas con los que durante el amanecer ordeñábamos a las vacas, lo pensé por ese inconfundible sonido metálico que hacían al chocar entre ellas.

Observé nuevamente a la madre de Epona, quien había puesto sus pequeñas y móviles orejas en posición de alarma.

– No tengas miedo –le hablé suavemente obligándola a que su atención se posara en mí.

Quería transmitirle seguridad, quería que estuviera tranquila. Pero yo no lo estaba, para ese entonces mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿Quién podría estar a esas horas de la noche paseándose por el rancho? La entrada se cerraba a penas el sol comenzaba a bajar.

Me alejé de la puerta y deposité la luz que cargaba en el suelo. Debía ir a ver de que se trataba, quizás algunos de los animales de los corrales se había escapado… o quizás… o quizás había entrado un peligroso lobo atraído por lo que pronto sería una presa fácil, los potrillos nacían indefensos, y tardaban algunas horas en incorporarse completamente.

Sujeté una pala que había junto a la puerta, debía tener algún medio de defensa. Lentamente avancé hasta poder asomarme por la esquina de la construcción. Y entonces lo vi por primera vez, no era un animal el que había producido ese ruido, se trataba de un hombre, un sujeto que se aferraba a la pared como si de ello dependiera su vida, su cuerpo era tenuemente iluminado por aquella luna llena, la misma que dejaba ver lo oscuro de sus ropajes, pero su rostro no podía observarlo, porque él mantenía la mirada baja.

Mi corazón volvió a dar un brinco, quizás esa misteriosa silueta pertenecía a un ladrón o aún peor… a un asesino. Aguanté la respiración y volví a observarlo. Él parecía no tener la intención de seguir avanzando, pero a la distancia que lo observaba podía escuchar su entrecortada respiración. Y entonces por primera vez levantó su mirada, y fue entonces cuando pude reconocerlo.

– Link –susurré y un segundo después él se desplomó.

Sin pensarlo dejé caer mi "arma" y corrí para auxiliar al muchacho. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo él comenzó a levantarse. Yo me detuve pensando que quizás tenía algo que decir, pero no fue así. Ahora que tan sólo un metro de distancia nos separaba el horror recorrió mi cuerpo, mi corazón impulsaba mi sangre a una velocidad impresionante. Esa… esa persona… esa persona no era Link.

Su mirada se clavó en mí, y el brillo de esos ojos escarlata rodeados de una dura expresión parecían asecharme. Asustada di un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿Quién eres? –Le pregunté a pesar del esfuerzo que hicieron mis labios para formular aquella frase.

Y entonces él me dedicó una sonrisa, una macabra mueca que me hizo estremecer.

Desde su frente un pequeño hilito de líquido rojizo caía interrumpiéndose brevemente en su oscura ceja, bordeándola para seguir bajando junto a su ojo derecho. Su cabello oscuro como la noche cubría parcialmente con su flequillo uno de sus amenazantes ojos. Sus ropas maltratadas dejaban ver parte de su piel magullada por lo que parecía ser marcas de una pelea.

Tenía miedo, más del que nunca antes tuve en mi vida… ese joven cargaba con un arma.

El desconocido levantó una de sus manos, la otra aún la mantenía apoyada sobre la pared, y así dio un paso. Se tambaleó ligeramente y volvió a dar otro paso. Yo aterrada no atiné a reaccionar, estaba allí atrapada en su peligrosa mirada, en medio de esa oscuridad su pálido rostro se había oscurecido, ahora la luz de la luna había desaparecido, escondiéndose tras una densa nube grisácea.

Sus dedos alcanzaron mi cabello, aquel sutil roce me había hecho reaccionar, agité mi rostro y retrocedí nuevamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, volviendo a tomar distancia, pero entre los dedos de él aún finas hebras de cabellos se deslizaban tan suaves como la seda.

Y entonces volvió a desplomarse.

Con la respiración aún agitada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora pensé en escapar. Di otro paso hacia atrás.

El chico se retorció en el suelo y ahogó un agonizante quejido antes de escupir sangre al suelo y luego se quedó quieto… como muerto.

Sin saber porque volví a acercarme y con suma cautela me incliné sobre el cuerpo de él. Mi mirada curiosa recorrió en medio de las sombras aquellas facciones, su rostro expresaba dolor, sus labios resecos reflejaban la falta de agua. En su abdomen había una profunda y larga herida, una que contenía sangre coagulada, suciedad y pus. Aquella herida tenía algún tiempo y además estaba infectada.

De pronto aquel temor que sentía se fue remplazando por compasión, ese chico estaba sufriendo y su cuerpo, ya al límite, luchaba por mantenerlo con vida a duras penas.

Mi mano temblorosa se acercó lentamente hasta el cuerpo del desconocido hasta que la yema de mis dedos rozó la fría piel de su rostro, él no se movió. Pero no me quedé allí, con esa misma mano removí el cabello rebelde y oscuro que caía sobre sus ojos. No había duda… aquellas facciones eran idénticas a las de Link.

Y mientras mi atención estaba en ello de pronto sentí como el chico se aferraba con fuerza a mi brazo, su mano ahora sujetaba mi muñeca dejándome imposibilitada la opción de escapar. Sobresaltada traté de zafarme, pero ahora esos ojos escarlata volvían a posarse en mí.

– Mujer –murmuró a duras penas, y aquel agarre con el que me mantenía prisionera se aligeró lentamente.

– Necesita ayuda… está herido –le dije sintiendo que ese comentario era algo bobo, después de todo no creía que él no se hubiera percatado de "ese pequeño" detalle.

El chico tosió y volvió a escupir sangre, y respirando agitadamente dejó descansar su mirada.

No sabía que hacer, quizás debía ir por ayuda o quizás debía buscar algún refugio para él. Su mano aún sujetaba mi muñeca casi sin fuerzas. No sabía que lo había traído hasta aquí, ni quien lo había herido de esa forma, pero… no podía abandonarlo en ese estado, debía haber algo que yo pudiera hacer.

Impulsada por un sentimiento desconocido, traté de jalarlo hasta el potrero, su cuerpo inerte pesaba tanto que me vi obligada a arrastrarlo a duras penas por el suelo, pero aun así debía parar de cuando en cuando a tomar aire, aquel trabajo se me estaba complicando, en especial porque él no estaba cooperando.

Finalmente conseguí llegar hasta el potrero, armé una cama de paja y lo recosté allí, debía ir en busca de agua tibia y algo para curar sus heridas.

Con prisa volví al lugar hasta donde él se encontraba, encendí una vela y me propuse terminar lo que había comenzado. Limpié muy bien sus heridas, apliqué unas pomadas que esperaba lo ayudaran a cicatrizar y luego vendé las lesiones más grandes y expuestas. Tomé un cobertor que había traído conmigo y con eso lo cubrí.

Ya no había nada más que hacer allí, tomé mis cosas y apagué el fuego de la vela. Al salir del potrero cerré la puerta, dejando a ese muchacho aún sin nombre solo. Quizás aquello no sería suficiente, pero por ahora era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

Antes de volver a casa me detuve a verificar que la madre de Epona estuviera bien, y al asomarme en la pesebrera pude ver al potrillo con su madre, ella de pie con su cría junto a ella, tomando lo que sería su primer sorbo de leche.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta al verlos, todo ese extraño suceso me había impedido estar a su lado, pero me alegraba ver que tanto la madre como su pequeña cría estaban en perfecto estado.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, cuando volví a casa me recosté enseguida, sabiendo que me quedaban breves horas para descansar, pero a pesar de ello miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza…

¿Quién era ese extraño al que había escondido en el potrero?

¿Por qué tenía ese increíble parecido con Link?

Y aún más ¿Por qué había decido ayudarlo?

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó casi como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o quizás fue tan así como lo había sentido.

El fuerte y animoso canto del gallo indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día de trabajo. Con pereza me levanté, me duche rápidamente y de igual forma me vestí, mis botas fueron el último accesorio que agregué a mi vestimenta y sin más salí, para variar mi padre se había levantado solo para echarse en uno de los corrales a dormir, como el holgazán que era. Lamentablemente yo no tenía la misma suerte, aún debía preparar el desayuno y llevar a cabo muchas tareas en el rancho.

Fue entonces cuando recordé al joven que la noche anterior había dejado en uno de los potreros. Y con el recuerdo de él en mente, herví un poco de leche, preparé unos huevos, calenté algo de pan y me llevé todo eso en una bandeja.

Avancé cautelosa hasta el corral, esperando que ninguno de los trabajadores me vieran llegar hasta él, dejé la bandeja en el piso para poder abrir las puertas. Allí se encontraba el misterioso joven aún recostado en el mismo lugar y en la posición donde yo lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Ingresé con bandeja en mano y dejándola junto al desconocido intenté despertarlo.

– Hey –lo llamé suavemente moviendo con cuidado su cuerpo.

El chico comenzó a reaccionar lentamente y al abrir sus ojos, pareció sobresaltarse al verme. Luego se mantuvo allí, sentado y adolorido, me miraba fijamente un tanto desconcertado y otro tanto alterado.

– Le traje algo para desayunar –le sonreí amablemente mostrándole la bandeja.

Pero él no dijo nada, se mantuvo silencioso y distante. Ahora con la luz del día ni su mirada, ni su maltrecho aspecto me parecían tan amenazantes, además estaba herido y seguramente algo perdido.

Me levanté y me despedí de mi invitado con otra sonrisa y volví a dejarlo solo en el potrero. En verdad esperaba que se animara a comer algo y quizás luego a intercambiar alguna palabra.

Pero tendría que dejar eso para más tarde, aún tenía muchas tareas pendientes, entre ellas debía ordeñar a las vacas del rancho, recolectar los huevos de las ponedoras en el gallinero y limpiar todas las pesebreras y corrales de los animales.

La mañana se pasó volando y cuando al fin tuve algo de tiempo, volví a pasarme por el potrero donde se encontraba ese reservado muchacho. Al asomarme lo vi intentando pararse, pero también noté que no había tocado la bandeja que había dejado a su lado.

– ¿Se siente mejor? –Pregunté al ingresar en el lugar.

Él me dedicó una despectiva mirada, manteniendo su semblante serio. Hasta el momento sólo había escuchado una palabra salir de su boca, y eso había sido la noche anterior.

– Debería permitirme revisar sus heridas –le dije acercándome con algo de cautela hasta donde él se encontraba.

Pero el joven de oscuros cabellos me dio la espalda, aún mudo y sin siquiera detenerse a mirarme. Molesta por su ofensiva actitud me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, si él no quería recibir ayuda bien por él.

Me alejé del lugar cerrando la puerta al salir.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron iguales, el joven seguía intentando vanamente recuperar su fuerza perdida, pero insistía en rechazar mi ayuda. De él no obtuve ninguna palabra, ni un saludo, ni un buenas noches, ni mucho menos un agradecimiento. Se había empecinado en no probar bocado, todo lo que hacía era beber agua de la llave que había en una esquina del potrero.

Esa tarde me dirigí nuevamente hasta el "refugio" con algo de comida, como lo hacía todos los días. Me asomé antes de entrar, el joven se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las vigas del lugar, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Parecía tener mejor semblante e incluso creí haber visto algo semejante a una sonrisa.

Dejé la bandeja en el suelo y me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba, me hinqué y observé su pasivo rostro. En ese estado parecía ser otra persona, su semblante no tenía la misma dura expresión con la que él solía mirarme siempre.

Sin saber por qué, o mejor dicho casi sin darme cuenta, acerqué una de mis manos hasta su rostro, moviendo sutilmente el flequillo que cubría su frente, observando aliviada que aquella herida que tenía días atrás en ella había formado ya una pequeña costra.

Pero mis acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el joven durmiente, quien al sentir mi presencia abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y atrapó mi muñeca con su mano, sujetándola tan firmemente que comenzaba a hacerme daño.

Asustada por su sobrerreacción traté de alejarme, pero él me jaló con fuerza dejando nuestros rostros a una peligrosa distancia. Mi corazón se aceleró al instante, sus ojos me observaban nuevamente amenazantes, aquella mirada yo ya la conocía.

– Me está haciendo daño –agregué sintiendo como mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Pero él aún en silencio y percatándose de sus acciones, solamente me empujó hacia un lado y se incorporó. Yo caí al suelo por el fuerte jalón y al levantar mi mirada lo vi dándome nuevamente la espalda.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Me incorporé y decidí que era hora de encarar esta situación.

– ¡No sé que le he hecho para que me traté así, ni siquiera ha probado nada de lo que le he traído! –Le grité fuera de mí, cansada de esa extraña actitud que tenía– ¡Podría haberlo dejado morir la noche que llegó al rancho! –agregué ahora soltando a llorar, esta situación era tan frustrante que en verdad no sabía como reaccionar.

Y antes de saber que era lo que él opinaba respecto a mis palabras me alejé de ese lugar. Durante lo que resto del día me sentí desanimada, sentía que no importaba que fuera lo que hiciera, ese misterioso sujeto nunca me dirigiría la palabra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente dude si visitar a mi misterioso invitado, después de lo que le había dicho el día anterior quizás hasta se había marchado, aunque dudaba que así fuera, porque a pesar de que su cuerpo en parte se había recuperado, si no se alimentaba como era debido no conseguiría las fuerzas necesarias y además seguramente esa herida en su abdomen era la que aún no le permitía movilizarse con normalidad.

Preparé una canasta y en su interior deposité pan fresco recién horneado y dos botellitas de leche, quizás aún podía disculparme.

Avancé hasta el potrero nuevamente, como lo había hecho cada día y al entrar me encontré con esa mirada escarlata, él ya se había despertado y en ese momento estaba vendando la herida de su abdomen, se encontraba con su torso totalmente descubierto. Sonrojada desvié la mirada algo incómoda.

Él no apresuró sus acciones por mi llegada, ató firmemente la venda y volvió colocarse sus maltrechos ropajes. No fue hasta entonces cuando ingresé en la estancia, notando que la bandeja que había dejado el día anterior estaba ahora vacía.

No podía creerlo, en verdad él había comido aquello que le había llevado.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta y con una dicha incierta me acerqué ahora inconfundiblemente animada.

– Bueno días –le dije deteniéndome a medio metro de distancia.

El joven de oscuros cabellos se encontraba sentado en un pequeño piso de madera, muy bajito. Era uno de esos que usábamos para ordeñar las vacas. Y desde esa posición se molestó en levantar la mirada para observarme.

– He traído pan y algo de leche, espero que pueda probarlos. Seguro le ayudarán a recuperar sus fuerzas –agregué, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa y sin más extendí la canastita hacia él.

Pude ver como su semblante reflejaba algo de confusión, al parecer no se esperaba que le sonriera hoy después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero luego de unos segundos aceptó mi canasta e introduciendo una de sus manos en ella sacó uno de los panes aún calientes y se lo llevó a la boca.

Yo sorprendida sólo lo observé, pero en el momento en que lo vi tragar aquel primer trozo de pan me sentí indudablemente feliz.

– Nos vemos más tarde –dije de pronto, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Me sentía como una tonta al sentir esta emoción por un acto tan simple. Pero aquello que podía parecer muy superficial había sido la primera real interacción que habíamos tenido.

Desde ese momento algo pareció cambiar en nuestra "extraña" relación, a pesar de que él no me hablaba lo visitaba una o dos veces al día con algo de alimento y me quedaba allí, sentada al lado del misterioso muchacho.

Poco a poco empezaba a sentir como ese enorme vació que había entre nosotros comenzaba a estrecharse, normalmente le platicaba de la vida, de mis tareas en el rancho, de como iba aprendiendo nuevas cosas el pequeño potrillo nacido la noche en que él llego. El joven sólo se limitaba a escucharme, y tan sólo un par de veces asintió o negó con la cabeza, pero al menos sus misteriosos ojos escarlata ya no me observaban con la dureza que lo hacían hace días.

Y a pesar de todo aún seguía sin saber quien era, como se llamaba o porque había sido herido. Pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle, sabía que no me respondería.

Un día, en la rutina de siempre, llegué hasta el potrero con la canastilla y al ingresar lo vi nuevamente curando aquella herida que parecía no progresar. Suspiré y me acerque con cuidado para no molestarlo.

– Déjeme ayudarlo, le aseguro que puedo curar aquella herida –le dije al tiempo que dejaba la canasta a un lado.

El chico me observó pensativo, creí que como mis anteriores ofertas esta la rechazaría. Pero no fue así, alejó sus manos de su cuerpo y me extendió la tela con la que en esos momentos estaba limpiando la herida.

Tomé aquella húmeda prenda, y me hinqué en el suelo. La humedecí nuevamente en la cubeta que estaba a un lado y lentamente fui limpiando aquella horrenda lesión, y al hacerlo noté cual era el problema, los bordes de esa herida estaban ligeramente oscurecidos, parecía que el tejido no estaba reaccionando.

– No curará si no la hacemos sangrar –le dije creyendo que mis palabras quizás sonarían algo extrañas para él.

La exposición que tenía era grande, no sólo la piel estaba dañada, los músculos también habían sido desgarrados, aquella lesión no había sido producida por un elemento corto punzante. En realidad parecía como si algo se hubiera enganchado en su abdomen y lo hubieran jalado, desgarrando todo lo que había debajo. Y ahora la infección y el tejido exudando le daba a aquella lesión un olor nauseabundo y un aspecto insano.

Yo, tan concentrada como estaba no noté cuando el joven acercó una de sus manos hasta las mías. Sobresaltada al sentir el contacto lo observé, su rostro mantenía ese semblante de siempre, pero algo me dijo que siguiera adelante.

Le entregué el paño húmedo y busqué en la canasta un pequeño y filoso cuchillo que había traído conmigo, y no sin antes volver a confirmar que él seguía manteniendo su afirmación, raspé con el filo los bordes de esa herida. El abdomen de chico se contrajo, indudablemente le dolía, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo y a pesar del dolor se mantuvo allí, quieto y en absoluto silencio. Finalmente esa piel roja y supurada del borde comenzó a sangrar, acababa de reactivar el tejido y esperaba que con eso su propio cuerpo pudiera ahora llevar a cabo la cicatrización.

– ¿Sabía que el azúcar es muy buena para tratar heridas tan expuestas e infectadas como esta? –Le pregunté sonriéndole, aquello lo había aprendido hace años.

En verdad no tenía idea cuales eran las propiedades que poseía el azúcar, pero los resultados de tratar heridas como esa con azúcar eran impresionantes.

– Le aseguro que en dos o tres días este desagradable olor habrá desaparecido –agregué al notar la sorpresa que despertaba su mirada– pero… también tendremos que vernos más seguido –le dije sintiendo como mis mejillas volvían a arder, no había analizado mis palabras antes de soltarlas– ¡No me malinterprete!, las curaciones deben ser tres o cuatro veces al día, luego irán disminuyendo.

Y entonces para mi gran sorpresa él me dedicó una sutil sonrisa, algo casi imperceptible, pero yo que había visto su rostro día tras día podía notarlo. El rojo de mis mejillas fue en aumento, no sabía si a él le hacía gracia el nerviosismo que causaba en mí, o si había encontrado desquiciado pensar que el azúcar podría solucionar su problema.

Pero a pesar de ello terminé lo que había comenzado. Traje de la cocina un gran frasco con azúcar, le recomendé que se recostará tan sólo un momento para aplicar los pequeños cristales sobre la herida de su abdomen y luego cubrí nuevamente todo con los vendajes.

– ¿Sabe? Hace tiempo conocí a alguien que tiene un gran parecido con usted –le comenté al tiempo que él volvía a sentarse.

Al parecer mi comentario causo revuelo en esa persona, porque por primera vez tenía su total atención en mí.

– Link –murmuró en un tono gutural, algo rasposo.

Ese chico conocía al joven del hada, quizás eran parientes o algo parecido. Pero a pesar de que creí que al fin sabría algo de su misteriosa existencia, el joven se levantó y volvió a darme la espalda, manteniéndose pensativo y ensimismado.

Decidí que era momento de dejarlo solo, quizás tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

El tiempo pasó implacablemente, día tras día iba viendo en el reservado muchacho su mejoría, la herida ya no estaba infectada y había disminuido al menos la mitad de su tamaño y eso era algo que no sólo se observaba directamente.

– ¿Le gustaría ayudarme con las tareas del rancho? –Le pregunté esperanzada de recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Ese día lo noté animado, claro en su rara forma de expresarlo, pero animado a fin de cuentas.

Sus ojos escarlata volvieron a posarse en los míos, y rápidamente la duda se apoderó de su rostro.

– Le hará bien tomar algo de sol –insistí sonriéndole al tiempo que extendía una de mis manos hacia él.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el joven se decidiera a reaccionar, pero finalmente aceptó mi invitación en su muda forma de expresarlo, apoyó su mano sobre la mía y yo cerré ese sutil contacto sujetándolo suavemente.

– Será divertido, se lo aseguro –agregué alegremente, sabía que ahora mis mejillas estaban adornadas de un sutil rosa, podía sentirlo, pero a pesar de ello mantuve el contacto entre nuestras manos y jalándolo suavemente lo animé a salir de aquel potrero y enfrentar la luz del día.

Lo guíe hasta el gallinero, él me observó desde la entrada, apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta y cruzando sus brazos. Parecía desinteresado o quizás no sabía que hacer.

Me acerqué nuevamente y tomándolo del brazo lo jalé hasta el interior.

– Podría ayudar a recolectar los huevos, son muchos nidos –le dije dedicándole otra sonrisa.

Una mueca de confusión y fastidio se reflejó enseguida en su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, si es que se detenía a hacerlo, le mostré como sacar los huevos y le indiqué la canasta donde los iríamos poniendo. Y luego lo alenté para que él lo intentara.

El chico se acercó vacilante hasta el primer nido y observando desafiante a la indefensa gallina que lo cuidaba introdujo lentamente su mano para sacar el huevo, pero cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos la gallina hizo un inesperado movimiento agitando sus alas, acto que alteró al chico quien sin darse cuenta soltó el huevo, el que se fue a estrellar con el piso. Su expresión de asco me causó mucha gracia y sin intención de burlarme solté a reír divertida. Estaba claro que él nunca había echo algo como esto.

De pronto una mirada asesina hizo que mi risa se cortara de golpe, pero antes de que pudiera disculparme el esbozó nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa y agregó:

– Lamento ser tan torpe –me dijo en un tono algo cortante y seco, parecía lamentar el destino de ese infortunado huevo.

– No se preocupe –sonreí comprensiva y encantada de escucharlo. Era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra exclusivamente a mí. De hecho era la primera frase que le oí decir de más de una palabra.

Ese día realicé todas las tareas en el rancho acompañada por ese misterioso muchacho. Incluso fue de gran ayuda al momento de contener a uno de los potros alterados del corral. Fue grandioso ver como con una simple orden y una mirada amenazante conseguía ganarse el respeto de un animal mucho más grande que él.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a marcharse lo acompañé hasta el potrero, y en la entrada de este decidí despedirme.

– Buenas noches –le dije cruzando mis brazos tras mi espalda.

Él no se molestó en responder, sólo se volteó y se alejó, dejándome sola. Pero su reservada actitud ya no me molestaba.

* * *

Pasó una semana más y las cosas eran diferentes, ahora el joven se había acostumbrado a las tareas del rancho e incluso se había animado por voluntad propia a ordeñar su primera vaca.

Pero a pesar de que para ese entonces nuestras conversaciones eran "algo más fluidas", seguía esquivando su pasado.

Aquella tarde la rutina de siempre se vio interrumpida, el cartero había traído malas noticias provenientes del castillo. Ganondorf aumentaría los impuestos porque necesitaba capital para capturar al "chico del hada", el joven hasta ese momento se había convertido en toda una molestia para él.

Lamenté profundamente la noticia, tendríamos que reacomodar los gastos para poder enviar más dinero al castillo. Pero traté de que aquella preocupación no afectara a mi invitado, aún así durante lo que restó del día pude notar en más de una ocasión que él me observaba. Quizás era muy mala ocultando mis sentimientos.

– Existió un tiempo donde Hyrule era seguro –le comenté caminando a su lado, cargábamos unos fardos de alfalfa desde el patio hacia una amplia bodega.

Nunca esperé una respuesta de su parte, de hecho esta nunca llegó.

– Ahora salir del rancho de noche es un suicidio, peligrosas criaturas se han apoderado de los parajes, inclusive de día el peligro acecha, muchos ladrones acostumbran asaltar a los viajeros –seguí relatando recordando que Link, a pesar de sus advertencias se había marchado, su mente tenía claro su objetivo y no lo culparía.

– Cuando la tiranía de Ganondorf termine, la era oscura de Hyrule se marchará con él –me dijo y yo sorprendida de sus palabras no atiné más que a observarlo confundida.

¿No era aquello lo que Link me había dicho antes de marcharse?

De pronto un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, había algo en ese tono y esas palabras que no me daba confianza. Me detuve en seco, justo a la entrada de aquella bodega. El chico al notar mi rara actitud se volteó y una indudable expresión de duda se dibujó en su rostro.

– Usted… usted también está involucrado en esta guerra –no había sido hasta entonces que algo en mi me decía que eso era cierto.

– Todos somos parte de este juego –me respondió sin siquiera hacer una pausa, parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo– algunos en mayor o menor medida –agregó y esquivando mi mirada salió de la bodega pasando justo a mi lado.

Y yo, presa de ese extraño sentimiento que estaba confundiendo mi razón, lo detuve. Mi mano se aferró fuertemente a la tela oscura de su traje, él me daba la espalda, pero se había detenido al sentir que yo lo jalaba.

– Va a marcharse ¿verdad? –Le pregunté sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me dolía tanto admitir que para ese entonces me había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que me costaba imaginar que todo volvería a ser como antes.

– Todo tiene su tiempo y todo tiene su lugar –Me respondió sin siquiera enfrentar mi mirada– y este no es ni mi tiempo, ni mi lugar.

Y al terminar volvió a avanzar, yo solté sus ropas y dejé que se marchara. Aquello no había sido una real despedida y a pesar de ello sin saber por qué de mis ojos seguían escapando dolorosas lágrimas.

* * *

Esa noche me recosté en mi catre y cerré los ojos, no tenía sueño, pero no quería pensar. Desde aquella conversación en la bodega no había vuelto a ver al misterioso joven. Había ido a buscarlo al potrero, pero no había indicios de que hubiera estado allí, recorrí lo que restaba del rancho sin mejor suerte. Al parecer él se había esfumado sin siquiera decir adiós.

Nuevamente el peso de aquel extraño sentimiento volvió a acosarme. En ese momento sentía como si algo apretara mi pecho.

– Ni siquiera pude conocer su nombre –murmuré sintiendo como nuevamente mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– El conocerlo no cambiará nada –escuché su inconfundible voz y con sorpresa me bajé de la cama.

Mi mirada lo buscó enseguida, su cuerpo en ese momento parecía esconderse entre la sombra que reflejaba la ventana, desde ella atravesaba la luz proveniente de aquella luna llena, grande y majestuosa como aquella noche donde lo había conocido.

Sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad brillaban intensamente, él hacia uso de esa oscuridad para refugiarse, para esconder su rostro y acechar con su impenetrable mirada desde las sombras.

– Estas aquí… no puedo creerlo –susurré acercándome lentamente hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba.

El chico extendió su brazo y me indicó con la palma de su mano que parara, que no diera otro paso más. Y allí me quedé a menos de medio metro de distancia.

– Si permanezco aquí, tú y los que viven en este lugar correrán peligro –me confesó de pronto, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos– he venido a…

Pero no dejé que terminara la frase, no quería escucharla. Sin pensarlo eliminé la distancia que nos separaba y sujetando su rostro entre mis manos lo jalé hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron.

No pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, pero si pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi atrevida acción. Poco a poco su negación fue cediendo y lo que comenzó como un simple contacto se fue profundizando con cada movimiento. Pronto una de sus manos se enredó entre mis largos cabellos, mientras su otro brazo rodeaba mi cintura.

De pronto por alguna extraña razón me vi atrapada entre la pared y su bien conformado cuerpo. Nuestros labios se separaron y respirando agitadamente volvimos a intercambiar una mirada.

Sus ojos, cautivantes e intensos, habían llamado mi atención de muchas formas y hoy no era la excepción.

– No se marche –susurré esperando que mi suplica fuera escuchada.

Él guardó silencio, como siempre lo hacia, tomó suavemente mi mentón entre sus manos y permanecimos así, sólo observándonos.

– Cierra tus ojos –me ordenó, y yo obedientemente hice lo que él me pedía.

Con mi visión opacada por la oscuridad sentí su cálido aliento chocando contra mi rostro y luego sus labios rozando la piel de mi frente, fue un contacto sutil, tanto que casi parecía parte de un sueño.

Y aquello fue un adiós, después él desapareció silenciosa y discretamente.

No podía saber si volveríamos a encontrarnos, pero algo en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que así fuera.

El recuerdo de sus misteriosos ojos rojos se grabó como a fuego en mi alma y desde aquella noche, observo desde mi ventana el cielo y busco en medio de las sombras su mirada.

La mirada de aquel reservado joven de ojos escarlata.

**.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

Cof cof XD, si… quizás esperaban otra cosa jajajaja XD la verdad es que no me fue especificado que tipo de fic se quería XD así que no agregué nada subido de tono XDD, porque si no me lo mencionaron asumí que no lo querían jajajaja XP

En fin :P espero que el fic sea del agradado de todo el que se pase a leerlo XD, en especial de **Kid Evans**, T-T hice mi mejor esfuerzo XDD!

Dentro de la semana subiré unos dibujos, tengo uno listo y otro por terminar (de los premios obvio XD!), no he subido el que esta listo porque no encuentro el cargador de las pilas y mi estúpida y sensual cámara esta cero batería jajajaja XP.

A medida que valla terminando los premios los iré subiendo owo, así que no desesperen XD que no me he olvidado de nadie :P XP

¡Saludos! :D

Se despide por ahora Zilia-k XP

P.D: No puedo decir fecha para mi siguiente actualización :S (de los fics que escribo XD!), sólo puedo decir que de los tres, el primero que actualizaré será **"El secreto de una Rosa"** :S espero este finde, pero todo depende que tan tarde salga el viernes de internado de animales menores :P Lo aclaro para que no piensen que me he olvidado del fic XD!


End file.
